custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Algor (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Algor was a Ko-Matoran under the employment of the Metru-Nui Secret Service. He participated in an undercover operation in Elysium following the Brotherhood of Makuta’s invasion of the Southern Matoran Universe. History Early life Like all Ko-Matoran, Algor began his life on Spherus Magna, where he was placed in Hua-Nui along with a number of other Matoran. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the fact that Makuta Teridax never existed in the Fractures Alternate Universe, the Brotherhood did not form The Plan and, instead of waiting for events to fall into place around the Great Cataclysm, began to invade the Matoran Universe, allowing Mata Nui to safely land on Spherus Magna. By this point, Algor had been evacuated from Hua-Nui and inhabited Metru-Nui. Not wanting to take part in the War, Algor originally fled to Le-Metru, where he worked in protecting plantlife - particularly trees that were grown in the city to be cut down to make fuel. Metru-Nui Secret Service Under unclear circumstances, however, Algor filed for a position in the Metru-Nui Secret Service and trained to become a field agent. However, ten years before the end of the 3,002 year-long war, the Ko-Matoran participated in a deep undercover mission to prosecute a gang of local Skakdi mobsters, taking on the role of a servant to the gang. However, his cover was blown, which compromised the entire mission and ruined him. Elysium Desperate for the chance to redeem himself and retain his job after his failure, Algor volunteered for another undercover mission as a police officer in Elysium, a town in rural Ko-Metru. Although he was discouraged from the position by a number of his colleagues, Algor took up the position and kept tabs on the local police force to ensure that the security of the strategically vital prison went unbleached. As the construction of the prison caused the town to expand, Algor was able to assimilate into the war-free society with relative ease. He quickly managed to obtain a job in the local Police Department, in spite of the fact he supposedly "stuffed up" his job interview in front of Chief Glacii, which would have endangered his mission. Algor was also present in Elysium when the Kraata Purge migrated to an abandoned war bunker and was known to deeply dislike them as they were an added complication to his mission. However, shortly after his arrival, his superiors received a tip-off from one of Garnax's servants that he was interested in a War Bunker in Elysium. As the Kraata Purge bikers were camping out on the grounds of this facility, Algor immediately established a connection between the gang and Garnax, a well-known Brotherhood of Makuta servant. ''Frozen Calling Recently, a complaint was made about Algor in regards to ''police brutality against a biker. As the Ko-Matoran's actions were seen as unprovoked, he was excluded from duty but forced to become the department's runner for a month, ironically reflecting the lowest standard of job in the Ko-Metru large cities. However, when a Ga-Matoran Nokama accepted to testify that the bikers were involved with Kraata, she was placed under house arrest as part of a witness protection program. Unfortunately, in order to gain the prison that Elysium had competed for, the police department had been forced to sign to everything on a contract, including an inefficient crisis plan, which involved all members of the police department abandoning their posts in the event of a break out from the prison. As Nokama would be killed if the prison siren was to go off at any time in the next month before the trial, Algor began to grow worried. Abilities and Traits Being a Ko-Matoran, Algor had a natural resistance to cold temperatures. Additionally, he was considered to be solitary and quiet, causing others to view him as something of a "loner" in Glacii's words. Appearances *''Frozen Calling'' - First Appearance Trivia *Algor was created by Abc8920, who, very kindly, gave BobTheDoctor27 permission to use the character in the Fractures Universe. *Some aspects of BobTheDoctor27's depiction of Algor are strikingly similar to the canon description of Metus, particularly his speaking habits and the suspicion that he was the traitor at one point. Category:Frozen Calling Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Matoran